My Secret Admirer G & Peyton
by LelaBrady
Summary: "You're my secret admirer? But, you helped me get this far!" "I know you must hate me, G!" She kisses me. "That's so sweet"


[[**G**]]

"Yo!" the cheerleader screamed as I innocently sat down in a round table in the crowded cafeteria...alone. I am new here. I spun around in my seat like a child. It was fun! :D The cheerleader came close to me threateningly and folded her arms. Her face came close to mine. "Bounce!" her voice popped, "that's my spot geek! Or should I say...teachers...pet?". She did a fake frown then laughed. I held back tears, picked up my lunchbox and left.

I am not a geek! I am a smart girl who is nice to the teacher. I am not a loser, and they cannot make me feel like I am one, because I know I am not. I turn around, "actually, why don't you make me move, Ms. Peppy?". YEAH MY MOXY'S COMING IN! The cheerleader scoffed. She stood up and threw her tray of school lunch on my shirt. "Ahh! My mom gave me this shirt...before...she...well.." I stuttered over tears, I ran out in embarrassment. I went into a bathroom stall.

I cry into my knees. I lock my stall. "I'm sorry mother, first I declined the offer to go to Peru for three months with you, and now I didn't stay strong like I said I would! Now in a month when you come back from Peru, you will think of me as a disappointment!" I cry. I slap myself. I wipe my eyes with toilet paper and wash my face. I am okay now. I take a deep breath, and apply light makeup to look like I wasn't crying. I hear loud laughing in the cafeteria as I walk near it.

When I walk in, everybody gasps and there is complete and utter silence. I get angry and grab another cheerleaders plate. She stands up angrily. "Want a piece of me right now?!" I shriek so loud that the room shakes. The cheerleader sits down. "No, she doesn't," I hear the past cheerleader say, "but I do." I turn around. I fake smile. I walk closer. Closer. Closer. Then...Boom! I splat the food on her head. "That goes good with your dress, pom pons." I smile I walk away with a smirk plastered on my face. I walk out in the hallway that's deserted and isolated.

"You shouldn't of done that, new girl," I hear someone say behind me, I turn around to see a handsome, tall, and twinkled eyed guy, he better not be popular, "you've got guts, but they have social power."

"Yeah right," I scoff, "I bet you're only saying that because you are popular yourself!". He shakes his head. I roll my eyes and fold my arms. I bet hes lying. Ugh.

"I'm a player, but I am not a popular guy...well I am, but I don't act like one." the mysterious guy says. I scoff, "Whatever, I don't even know your name! How can I trust you?". Silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought, so stay in your business, and I'll stay in mine!". Moxey. Lol. I walk off with another and bigger smirk on my face.

•••

I sit on the brown leather couch watching a show about how girls a beautiful and are too pretty to get asked out on a date. I grab a chocolate pudding cup and large spoon. I peel of the plastic top, and throw it away. I continue watching. "But I'm too pretty!" Natasha says. I throw a pillow at her. "LIAR!" I cry, "Oh how I need a boyfriend". I burst into laughter, "Nah! I am so good single!" I smile, "so...independent!".

[[**Peyton**]]

-Hours before-

I watch the new girl walk in the cafeteria. She is so beautiful. I lo-like her. I don't even know her. She has a lunch box, that's new! She sits down and then a whole situation goes on with her and the cheerleaders. Her moxy's really attractive. I see the girl leave twice, on the second time I follow her. "You shouldn't have done that!" I warn her. Then she gets all angry and sassy...I like that. I need to send her a love letter!

"Harriet," I greet, she smiles, "give me that girls address or else." I push my fists together. She laughs, a guy walks by, I knock him out with one punch! Don't worry, he deserved it. It bully Brad. She fearfully uses her secret laptop skills to track G's phone. She prints it, I grab the paper.

•••

Its after school. I stop at the doughnut shop in the corner of G's house. I get a dozen in a box and then sign my name and write a letter in it. I close it, and run to G's house. I set it down, ring the doorbell, and run away. I am on the track team so yeah..I like to brag. I turn back, I have to see G read it. I hide behind a house, only peeking my eye. G walks out confused. She picks up the doughnuts.

"From a secret admirer?". She blushes, she reads the note out loud, " _Dear Genevieve, I know you are getting bullied at school and I am very sorry for you. You are so beautiful that it is a shock to me why. I love every part of you, everything is perfect. I find you moxy attractive and the fact that you are a child at heart but still act your age intrigues me. Love, your secret admirer."_ She smiles and blushes. She then frowns. A tear falls on the box. She sits down. "Its a prank, isn't it?" she sadly says. She covers her face with her hands and cries. "Why does everyone hate me?" she cries. I sigh. My plan failed thanks to those mean girls. I sadly walk away.


End file.
